Bella's Prophecy ( The Lycan War )
by Da Femslash Prince
Summary: SEQUEL: Finally got the sequel out enjoy! Bella is out to seek revenge for her fallen brother at the hands of The Lycan King. The King has declared war on the Volturi and is out to destroy every last vampire in the world. What may be his downfall is his own daughter. And Bella might have a new mate. ( M for Language and maybe some more. not sure )
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _Flashback_

" _Eleazar, where is the rest of your coven?" Aro asked._

" _They are outside the door. They wanted to wait. Where is Caius?"_

" _He was killed by Children of the moon," I told him. "That is why I am now queen."_

" _When did this happen?"_

" _500 years ago."_

 _ **[ Past ] 500 years ago**_

" _Brother, you must know this is a trap" Aro cautioned Caius. "It has been 300 years since the King of the Lycan sent his wolves to kill you."_

" _I have no doubt that this is a trap,", Caius said, "But I will not be scared off by a pack of mutts." Caius had been sent a message from the Lycan King a week before saying that there should be peace amongst the Vampire royalty and the Lycan royalty. The message also summoned Caius to his castle in Germany, in the Black Forest._

" _Aro is right, Caius," Bella said. "The wolves should not be trusted." She was very worried about being here. Caius had recounted the horrors of his attack at the hands of the wolves, and how brutal the Lycan King was._

" _I do not trust them, but this is about honor. If I back down, I will be shown to be a coward," he replied._

 _Marcus stayed quiet during the whole conversation, knowing he would not be able to do anything to stop his brother from going._

 _When they finally arrived at the castle in the Black Forest, Caius told his brothers and sister to stay outside._

" _I don't like the feeling of this, brothers," Bella said, shifting her body side to side._

 _Aro looked somber. "Sister, can you feel anything with your powers?"_

" _No, I feel nothing. It's as if my powers are getting blocked"_

 _The three of them stayed outside for a quarter hour before they heard Caius scream from inside the castle. They tried to run inside, but there was some sort of invisible wall stopping them. They heard a crash behind them and whipped around to see what it was._

 _Bella ran to it and cried out. Aro joined her and, seeing what she saw, whispered 'No!'_

 _Marcus bowed his head in sorrow; he did not need to see to know._

 _Lying before them was Caius, dead and missing his head._

 _From above them, someone yelled, "One down, three to go." The Lycan King stood at a window holding the head of Caius. "I think I will keep this as a trophy - the head of the vampire king Caius."_

 _Bella attempted to run at the castle door, but Marcus caught her before she could reach it. "YOU MONSTER!" she screamed._

 _The Lycan King just laughed at her and pointed at Caius's body. From the top of the castle an arrow shot Caius's body and set it on fire. Bella was thrashing and crying in Marcus's arms, trying to get to her brother's body._

" _We need to get out of here, Bella."_

 _She nodded._

 _Then, she and the remaining Volturi royalty returned to Italy. When they reached home, they gave Caius a funeral and Bella was crowned Queen._

 _ **[ Present ]**_

500 years has past since Caius' murder. There have been no sightings of the Lycan king and Bella could not have been happier. She and her three wives, having been married a year after meeting Kate and Tanya, were sitting in the castle garden, enjoying the weather, reading, and drinking tea they got from England on their honeymoon around the world. Their bliss was interrupted by a Volturi guard rushing in from outside to tell Bella she was needed in the throne room immediately. Bella and her three mates hurried into the throne room.

"We have been given a message from the Lycan king," Aro told her.

"What did it say?" Bella asked. Aro handed her the message. She read it, her eyes glowing red with her anger.

"He has declared war," said Aro.

"Why? We have not seen him in 500 years - not since he killed Caius."

"I do not know. Remember what he said that night..."

" _One down, three to go."_

"My guess is that he wants to kill all of us so he can rule the world," Marcus said.

"If he gets rid of the ruling coven, then he basically has the power to destroy all the covens in the world."

Before anyone could speak, a guard burst through the throne room door. "WOLVES ARE IN THE CAS...," but, before he could finish, a Lycan jumped on him, ripping him to shreds.

All the guards rushed to protect the Kings and Queen while more wolves ran into the room. Bella pushed her mates behind her and growled at a wolf inching closer to her. Before anyone could attack, a loud roar was heard outside the throne room, and all the wolves shifted into their human forms. They moved to the side revealing their King.

"It is good to see you again. I believe the last time we met, I burned your brother and kept his head as a trophy." The king then looked at Bella. "Am I correct?" he said with an evil smile.

Bella growled at him and attempted to lunge at him, but when she did, she hit an invisible wall similar to the one that kept her from getting inside the castle.

"Oh, I am very sorry. Can you not get to me?" the king asked with false concern. "It must be my witch. I am very sorry, but she does not like people getting too close to me with thoughts of violence."

As he spoke, a cloaked woman appeared out of thin air and walked towards Bella, holding her to the ground. Jane and the rest of Bella's mates attempted to get their queen, but they were unable to because the cloaked witch put up another wall. "Wha...what are you doing?" Bella asked as the woman started to chant words in a language Bella did not know.

"She is very powerful, my witch. She has the ability to take away any vampiric power no matter how strong it is. I know of your prophecy, so I will be taking your power away from you. It will be a fair fight when the time comes."

When the witch got to Bella, she touched her on the forehead, burning her skin. Bella screamed out in pain and tried to get away, but could not escape the witch's hold on her.

Bella's mates tried to get through the wall. They screamed and cried because their mate was in pain.

Aro and Marcus also were trying to get through the wall to help their sister, but it was no use.

"STOP."

The King and the witch both turned around to see a woman standing there with tears in her eyes. She looked at Bella on the ground in pain while her mates tried to comfort her.

"What are you doing here, daughter? I told you to stay at the castle," growled the king.

"I can not let you do this. It is wrong," the princess said, still looking at Bella.

"How can you defend these bloodsuckers? They kill our kind."

"I am not _your_ kind," the princess said looking at her father with hate.

"That's right - you are half vampire. I should have killed you like I killed your mother."

"You killed her because she fell in love and met her true mate in a vampire and not you."

The king stalked towards his daughter and grabbed her by the throat. "Do not say another word or I will kill you and leave your corpse here," he hissed at her.

"I would rather be here than with you."

The king threw her on the ground next to Bella. When the princess rolled to get up, she looked into Bella's eyes and felt her breath hitch. " _Mate_!"

Bella also felt her breath hitch when she looked into the eyes of the princess. " _MATE_."

Before the king could grab his daughter off of the ground and kill her, Bella jumped off of the floor and kicked him to the other side of the room into his witch. "Do not touch my mate," she growled threateningly.

Bella's other mates and her brothers all gasped. The King looked up, startled, and glared at Bella.

"You want that little bitch, you can have her." The King stood up and looked at his daughter with hate. "I will kill you and your mate, and then I will kill every last Vampire in the world." And with that, he disappeared along with his wolves and his witch.

Aro looked over to Bella. "Are you okay sister?" he asked.

Bella nodded, and turned around to look at the princess and smiled. The princess saw her smile and looked down with a blush. "You should not have saved me," she whispered.

"Why?" Bella asked confused

"Because I am the daughter of the man who killed your brother." The princess looked upset at the idea her mate hated her.

"I do not hate you. You are my mate and you did not kill him - your father did."

The princess looked up at Bella with a smile and turned to see all of Bella's other mates smiling also.

"This is Jane, Kate and Tanya. They are also my mates."

The princess smiled and said hello to them all.

"Those two over there are my brothers, Aro and Marcus."

The princess bowed to them both and they smiled.

"You do not need to bow to us, you are family now," Marcus said to the princess, causing her to smile and nod.

"You said you were half Lycan and half Vampire. Your mother was a Vampire?" Aro asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that is interesting. What is your name, little one? And who is your mother?"

"My name is Anna, and my mother's name was Didyme."

Everyone gasped and turned to Marcus who was sitting there wide eyed.

"Did you know my mother?" Anna asked Marcus, figuring that he must have known her since everyone was looking at him.

"I did know your Mother. She was my mate."

Anna gasped and fainted.

 **WHAT? PLOT TWIST CLIFFHANGER**

 **WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER?**

 **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS BECAUSE I WILL NOT HAVE TIME DURING SCHOOL DAYS.**

 **SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I WAS TRYING TO THINK OF A GOOD STORY, AND I HAD COLLEGE VISITS. I JUST VISITED HAMPSHIRE COLLEGE ON THURSDAY.**

 **ANYWAY I MADE SOME CHANGES. IF YOU READ MY REVISED STORY OF BELLA'S PROPHECY YOU WOULD SEE THAT I MADE ONLY TANYA AND KATE BELLA'S MATES AND NOT IRINA, I HAVE PLANS FOR HER. BUT OTHER THAN THAT THE ONLY CHANGES WERE SPELLING.**

 **CHANGES**

 **1: RENESMEE IS NOT BELLA'S** _ **BIOLOGICAL**_ **DAUGHTER**

 **2: RENESMEE IS MATED TO BREE AND BOTH ARE 18**

 **3: SHIFTERS ARE EVIL**

 **4: WILL BE LIKE BREAKING DAWN BUT WITH LYCAN AND NOT VOLTURI**

 **5: ROMANIAN COVEN DOES NOT HATE VOLTURI**

 **SO YEAH THOSE ARE SOME CHANGES AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY.**

 **REVIEW**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 _Flashback_

" _My name is Anna, and my mother's name was Didyme."_

 _Everyone gasped and turned to Marcus who was sitting there wide eyed._

" _Did you know my mother?" Anna asked Marcus, figuring that he must have known her since everyone was looking at him._

" _I did know your Mother. She was my mate."_

 _Anna gasped and fainted._

 **Present ( No POV )**

"Anna...Anna...ANNA"

Anna's eyes burst open and sat up with a gasp.

"Anna are you ok" Bella asked concerned for her mate.

Anna looked up at Bella, seeing the concern and worry in her mate's eyes smiled.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised. WHAT am I saying I am COMPLETELY surprised!" Anna yelled jumping to her feet and turning to Marcus.

"You where the vampire my mother ran away with!" Anna shrieked at Marcus

"Yes I am, I am so sorry that I took your mother away from you child" Marcus said

"Did you know that she had a daughter?" Anna asked Marcus

"Know I didn't I swear, if I had known, I would not have left you with that monster, motherless." Marcus told her walking towards her slowly.

Anna did not want to be in that room anymore, she felt like she was being suffocated.

"I can't be here anymore". Anna said, she turned around and ran out the door.

Marcus motioned to follow her, but Jane put a hand on his chest halting him.

"Let us take care off this".

Marcus nodded, and Bella and Jane ran out the door followed by Kate and Tanya.

Anna ran down a hallway towards the north wing of the castle. She did not know why she chose to go this way, but she didn't care she just needed to get away for a little while. Anna burst through the last and biggest door in the wing of the castle and through herself on the bed she saw. Anna knew this was someone's bedroom, she would apologise to the owner of the room later, but she needed somewhere to cry. A few minutes later she felt herself being surrounded by four bodies and her head being placed on someone's chest. Anna didn't know how long she lied there in the arms of these four people crying, but when she finished crying she looked up into the face off owner of the chest she was lying on. When she saw who it was she smiled feeling happy again after being so sad.

"How did you find me?" Anna asked.

"You're in our bed chambers" Bella chuckled along with her other mates.

"How did I find my way into your bedroom?" Anna asked confused.

"We are your mate's, You instinctively want to be with us so you came to our room when you ran". Bella explained with a sad smile.

"I know it's not his fault, I just never got to say goodbye to my mom". Anna said with tears coming back to her eyes. All of her mates hugged her tighter to them.

"I'm sorry i am crying a lot". Anna said with a teary laugh

"You have nothing to apologise for, it's ok to cry." Jane said. Anna looked at her with a smile wondering how she got so lucky to have four people who care so deeply for her. She took the time she had in the arms of her mate to look around the room she was in. She noticed that it sort of had four different types of decor to the room. Four different colors on all four walls, all the same color but in different shades. Different types of furniture, everything in the room was different in terms of style, except the bed and tv. Anna's eye caught something on a table next to the bed. When she reached out to pick it up, she noticed it was a picture of two girls smiling at the camera.

"Who are they, more mates?" Anna asked playfully

Her four mates laughed, and Kate reached out to take the photo.

"No, this is a picture of Renesmee and Bree." Kate said smiling down at the picture.

"Who are they?" Anna asked.

"Renesmee is my daughter, and Bree is her mate." Bella says.

"You have a daughter?" Anna asked shocked.

"Not biologically, but she is as good as." Bella said smiling and putting back the picture.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them." Anna said.

Anna turned to Bella and put her head back on her chest feeling very content with the closeness.

"Do you think we should go back to the throne room?" Anna asked, not at all wanting to leave.

"No, we can stay here as long as you would like." Bella said, knowing that Anna had no intention of getting up and leaving her mate's arms. Anna smiled and looked up at Bella, she moved up and placed a kiss on her lips. Bella was shocked for a second, but soon fell into the kiss. Anna sighed when Bella deepened the kiss. There moment was ruined by Kate whining.

"Don't forget about us, we want some to." Kate said pouting. Anna and Bella pulled away from each other smiling and laughing at Kate's antics.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't forget about my other mates." Anna said moving towards her other mates giving them the same attention she gave Bella. Anna was in heaven.

 **Sorry If there are mistakes. My editor is out of town and I didn't want to make you all wait any longer.**


	3. news

Hello everyone.

I have decided to take a break from this story, and start up a new story. If you are a fan of Bella/Jane stories then you will be happy. The new story will start during the 1st book and movie, I hope to not follow the exact storyline, but it will be a little similar, pretty much my story, but with a little of the original. I will not be stopping the Hermione/Bellatrix, so fans of that story do not worry. Some might be bored with me writing Bella/Jane stories, but I love them and people should write more of those.

Da Prince will write Twilight stories that have different pairings later, but right now I'm on a Bella/Jane high.


End file.
